


Psycho

by ValleyNerd



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bloodplay, Fight or Flight, M/M, Masochism, Psychotic break, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyNerd/pseuds/ValleyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Fai went a little psycho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycho

Kurogane thought he was highly aware of Fai’s presence _before_ they went to Tokyo. After they left, there were many times he could have sworn he could feel the magician’s gaze on his back like a physical weight. That weight got heavier the longer he went without eating. Drinking? The thought still made Kurogane uncomfortable.  
  
It was more than the blood. Kurogane was a shinobi, he could handle being cut. He could handle losing blood. That he did it willingly, that he enjoyed it sometimes, that unsettled him most of all. The press of Fai’s lips on his wrist, the swipe of his tongue against the cut, and the reaction it stoked in him, beyond his control, was the most vexing.  
  
At first, they were very routine about how often he would open a vein. They started out every week. When they jumped worlds and lost track of time for a while, Kurogane thought it worked out to about every ten days. Then it was every two weeks, and then Kurogane couldn’t remember the last time Fai had eaten.  
  
He first knew something was wrong that night because Fai was very quiet. Sakura and Mokona managed to procure some sort of grain alcohol from the locals of their current world, and even persuaded Fai to have a few drinks. They didn’t drink much that night though, because it was obvious very quickly that it no longer had an effect on the blond.  
  
The kids were forlorn when he finally sent them to bed, Syaoran in one room and Sakura with Mokona in another. When he went back to Fai, he had his knees pulled up to his chin in an armchair and he was very still. As much as he wanted to just give the other man his arm, suggest that maybe that would fix his problems, he didn’t want to assume. He worried and wondered if Fai had more physical reactions to feeding as well.  
  
Kurogane eyed the open bottle of liquor on the low table in the middle of the room. Sakura was just sad that Fai couldn’t enjoy the drink, but Kurogane wondered if it would be rude to drink now, in front of Fai. After a moment’s consideration, he put the bottle away.  
  
He couldn’t have been gone more than a minute or two, but when he came back, Fai was rocking back and forth on the chair and muttering. After the long silence, it made him nervous, and the rocking was new. He leaned an elbow on the armchair.  
  
“I want,” he could hear Fai say now, “I want, I want, I want, I want,” over and over again.  
  
“Oi, Mage,” he said, frowning. There was no reply, only the chanting. “Alright, enough, you’re not being funny.” Nothing. He reached out to jostle the other man. “Ma _gi_ cia--”  
  
Fai’s spine rolled and he twisted and he half-crawled over the arm of the chair and into Kurogane’s face as he jerked back all in a heartbeat. He caught Kurogane’s wrist, fingers light. The moment seemed to hang, suspended in time. Fai crouched, one foot on the arm of the chair and the other beneath him, leaning precariously toward Kurogane. Their noses were a mere breath apart, and Fai seemed like he’d fall if glanced at sideways. How he didn’t topple the chair, Kurogane didn’t know.  
  
Time fell into place and Kurogane was aware of the clawed hand hovering at the back of his neck.  
  
“Run,” Fai whispered, breath fanning over Kurogane’s lips.  
  
He took a wary step away from the chair and the vampire perched on it, glanced toward the bedroom doors that hid Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, and with Mokona his sword. How safe were they? Could they fight or escape if Fai got out of hand? Would Fai stop after catching his prey?  
  
Fai was screaming as he slithered over the chair, pupil of his one eye becoming a thin, predatory slit, claws extending, fangs descending, growl under his voice “RUN YOU LITTLE BITCH” and Kurogane was actually, sincerely, stomach-plummeting, blood-freezing scared so run he did.  
  
He shouldered the door to their living quarters, foregoing the doorknob, used every inch of his legs to propel him down the hallway and past other living quarters and bedrooms. He heard Fai, screeching, behind him, footsteps chasing, voice calling out “I WANT, I WANT, I WANT.”  
  
Kurogane slammed into a wall at the curve of a stairway, kept running, vaulted the last flight of steps and crashed through the outside door. How far would he have to run? How would he know when he was safe? When would he be able to return? Were the kids awake?  
  
His questions splintered in his mind when he turned down a street, intent on throwing Fai off, and the magician was already there, shoulders hunched, face hidden, looming in the middle of the road with the street lights at his back. “Kuroooooganeeeeee,” he sang. Kurogane’s boots scraped across loose asphalt as he turned directly around and ran that way.  
  
These streets and alleys were filled with people before, even at night where _was_ everyone? Fai’s voice echoed off the tall concrete buildings, cold and distant but closing in.  
  
“Wanna hear you say it,” the light tune followed him down every turn, made him re-think and second guess which way he went, which way would take him further from the vampire that now undeniably wanted to rip into his neck. “Say you want it, need it,” it continued.  
  
Kurogane risked a glance when he thought Fai was behind him, gaze crushing him, and then went sprawling as he tripped over a long leg attached to the very magician chasing him. He rolled, he could have sprang to his feet, he could have kept running, he could have escaped, but Fai pounced on his back, pinned him down. Fai was a light person, but Kurogane was going to suffocate with the pressure of that psychotic eye of his.  
  
“Don’t wanna wait,” Fai was saying, in the same growling two-pitch voice from earlier. “It’s not enough, it’s not enough...” Kurogane tried to push to his hands and knees, push Fai off of him, get his feet beneath him and run. As soon as he moved at all, Fai pressed his body flush to the back of Kurogane’s. His breath was hot on Kurogane’s ear.  
  
“You’re one twisted little fuck,” he whispered. Stars exploded in Kurogane’s eyes when his nose was sent cracking against the ground. He took in a breath to swear but had it knocked out of him when he found himself on his back and winded, Fai astride his stomach and inhaling deeply at his face, one hand clutched in talons. Blood covered Kurogane’s lips and chin and laying down it poured past his ear and over his neck. Fai licked over the line of his jaw.  
  
Shivering, Fai sat up, spine arching, long breath pulling in between sharp teeth. He pressed Kurogane’s hand to his chest, pulse racing beneath the fingers, and dragged it lower, over his stomach, down to his groin, and Kurogane’s mind stuttered to a halt. Fai pressed eagerly into his palm, angled his hips back and forth.  
  
“It’s not enough,” Fai groaned. “It’s not enough, _it’s not enough,_ IT’S NOT ENOUGH!” He bowed over Kurogane, blood smeared across his grinning lips. “You hunger for more.”  
  
How Kurogane escaped, he couldn’t remember. How he got out of the city, he couldn’t remember. One instant he was on his back and his face was bleeding, and the next he was tearing through the woods with an open vein on his wrist and scratches on his chest and a torn shirt. He could feel the sting of more scratches on his back. Shouldn’t he be dizzy by now? How much blood had he lost? How long had he been running?  
  
“Give in, give in,” Fai chanted somewhere behind him. The earthen ground gave way beneath Kurogane’s feet and as he went skidding down a hill, Fai was there, between the trees, all fang and screaming “DECIDE,” and then he hurtled to the bottom of the hill and was running again.  
  
The trees closed in and there was nowhere else to run, just a ring of trees pressed too close, Fai in the only gap he could have gotten through. His arms were spread wide, hand pressed to two trees. He slumped, almost making Kurogane think there was something wrong but _everything_ was wrong.  
  
“It’s not enough to have a little taste,” Fai said. Kurogane’s heart thudded heavily when Fai raised his head enough that he could see the fanged smirk, the gleaming blue eye. “I want the whole damn thing now.”  
  
Kurogane was on his back again, and Fai was everywhere. Claws tore away the rest of his shirt. Fingers dug into his sides, ghosted over his neck and collarbone. He tried to fight back, tried to push him away, but he only managed to spread blood across the both of him and make Fai pant hungrily before lips closed over his wrist.  
  
It was a jolt straight to his groin, leaving him gasping. Fai’s tongue slid over the cut, drawing a groan from Kurogane’s throat. He wasn’t sure how much of it was pain and how much of it was pleasure. He only knew he didn’t want it to stop.  
  
As soon as he had the thought, Fai released his arm with a pant and a groan. The cut gushed, sending more blood washing down Kurogane’s arm. It was only then he realized he had a death grip on Fai’s thigh. Fai directed his hand down his body as he did before, but this time Kurogane’s hand left a trail of crimson. The blond squirmed on top of him, grinding into his hand and into his crotch.  
  
Fai tore off his shirt, flung it to the side. His skin was pale, unblemished, until Kurogane painted across his stomach with bright red and a hot palm. There was almost nothing to him, all narrow frame and thin muscle, but every ounce of his body exuded power.  
  
“Tell me to take you,” Fai growled, sliding back on Kurogane’s legs and unbuttoning his pants, gaze fixed on the shinobi’s face.  
  
The command made something in Kurogane’s stomach clench and no it wasn’t bad and oh gods what had he gotten himself into. Pride burning, he obeyed, grasping at Fai’s narrow hips.  
  
“Scare you,” Fai continued.  
  
“Scare me,” he said, baring his teeth.  
  
Fai’s claws grew and sharpened with a sharp sound not unlike the draw of a sword and those claws were coming at his face then they were buried in the ground on either side of his head. Kurogane panted, equal parts terrified and aroused. Fai’s teeth were at his neck, teasing.  
  
“Fuck you,” he purred.  
  
Kurogane swore very loudly, very vehemently, then finally, “ _Fuck. Me._ ”  
  
Everything after that was a whirlwind of sensation, claws raking down his torso, ripping through his pants, hands on his wrists, pinning him, lips against lips and tongue sliding against tongue, fangs piercing his neck, almost enough to finish him, and Fai panting, groaning, Kurogane buried inside him and he hit the floor with a spine-jarring thud.  
  
His eyes snapped open as he recollected himself, panting, staring up at the ceiling and tangled in blankets. Within seconds he’d dragged pants on and purposely sliced his arm as he stormed out into the main room where Fai slumbered on the sofa. He pinched the magician’s pointed nose and the instant he jerked awake, gasping, Kurogane shoved his cut in his mouth.  
  
“Just _fucking drink_ ,” he commanded. Fai flailed his hands at the wrist and drank, but watched Kurogane with his one wide, startled blue eye. Kurogane didn’t look at him, staring at one of the walls. He released Fai’s nose and pressed down on his mouth until he was practically dizzy with bloodloss. When finally he wrenched his arm away, Fai’s gaze was glassy. The smaller man huffed, nearly a groan, and quickly covered his mouth.  
  
Kurogane went back into his room and slammed the door just as the kids were coming out. He heard Sakura ask if Fai was alright then comment that maybe the alcohol just had a delayed effect for him now. Fai gave a confused, warbling “meow.”  
  
Wound tied off with a bandage, Kurogane threw himself into bed and never mentioned the dream. Nightmare. It was a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, every word out of Fai's mouth was from Disturbed's "Meaning of Life," AKA "Get Psycho."


End file.
